A Wonder to Behold
by aradian nights
Summary: In which Donna Troy joins the Team. Mid Team Year One.


**{a wonder to behold}**

"_Recognized. Troia. B-One-Two_."

Initially the sight of Wonder Woman entering the cave had not interested them. The new designation, however, had the entire team staring at the Zeta Tube expectantly, curiosity spiking throughout. There were ten of them now, and as time went on their team only seemed to expand. Of course, no one truly minded. The steady growth of their little team gave them more support. And they needed it.

"Team," Batman said, his voice a flat rumble. Per usual. "Meet your newest teammate."

"Whoa," Kid Flash said, blinking fast as the aforementioned new teammate stepped out of the Zeta Tube, staring back at it in awe. "Wonder Babe."

Artemis elbowed him rather hard in the chest, causing him to choke a little on the candy bar he'd been devouring. He clapped his chest as he rasped, and gave a weak laugh, wincing. "Oh come on, 'Mis, it was just an observation."

"Yeah," Artemis said, her gray eyes narrowing behind her green cowl. "You keep on _observing_. See how far that gets you."

Kid Flash barked another slight cough, and he grimaced. "You know, _ow_? That hurt, you know!"

"I'm sure it did!" Robin drawled, draping his arm across Kid Flash's shoulders. "Though, not as much as Wonder Woman is gonna hurt you. Might wanna steer clear, bro, she looks angry." Robin ducked away before Kid Flash could whack him over the head. The boy was, however, correct on one account. Wonder Woman was staring at Wally with a steely warning in her eyes. He gave a half smile, and scratched his head nervously.

"This is Troia," Wonder Woman said, her voice very slow and very sharp. The girl jumped up beside Wonder Woman, her blue eyes wide with excitement. She wore a pair of bright blue high-waisted shorts that hugged her stomach, four silver buttons glistening against her abdomen in a square. They were shaped like stars, and the top buttons were half obscured by the girl's loose red halter falling over the high hem. She was a tall girl, despite her face being rather round and childlike. Her eyes were very large and blue, and she sported a very high, very bouncy ponytail of black curls at the crown of her head. Her bangs were very long and wispy around her ears, falling straight into her eyes. "She is—"

"I'm Di— I mean, um, Wonder Woman's sister," Troia said, waving brightly. She glanced up at Wonder Woman who looked down at her sharply, and she flushed bright red. "Sorry."

Wonder Woman shook her head, and she cracked a small smile. She sighed and placed a hand on Troia's shoulder. "Troia is here to lend you all a hand on your next mission," Wonder Woman said, her eyes flashing around the team members. "I expect that she'll be safe with you."

"Totally!" Rocket shouted, grinning broadly as she marched up to Troia and grabbed her by the wrist. "We're like, the safest bunch out there!"

"Yeah!" Kid Flash agreed, zipping up to Rocket's side. "No worries, Wondy, we'll take good care of her." Wonder Woman let go of Troia's shoulder to allow her to shuffle forward, taking Rocket's hand and shaking it.

"Wonder Woman has a sister?" Zatanna wondered aloud. Robin stood beside her, his lips twisting into a small smirk.

"Great question," he said. And then he gave a short laugh, and joined the growing swarm around Troia's lanky form.

Aqualad was standing back and observing the scene as it unfolded. Rocket was already gabbing to the tall girl, leaning against Miss Martian as the questions bubbled up, how old the girl was, her powers, her favorite food, color, movie. Kaldur watched, raising his chin as Tula hung back, watching him with a curious gaze. Her eyebrows raised as she studied his face, and Garth hung back as well the moment he noticed his friends had stopped.

"Something is troubling you," Tula said softly in Atlantean. Wonder Woman and Batman were watching the trio, and Kaldur met their stare with his own level one. "I know that face, Kaldur. You are worried."

"I am merely curious," Kaldur replied. "I see nothing to worry about."

He pressed his hand to Tula's shoulder, and he moved forward, nodding to Garth as he passed him. The Team, thankfully, parted for him to move near to the girl. She was flushed and excited, and she smiled as he offered his webbed hand. She grasped it, her pale, muscled arm shaking profusely as she smiled up at him.

"I am Aqualad," Kaldur said. "Welcome to the Team."

"I'm just really happy I'm allowed to join," Troia laughed, pulling back and clasping her right forearm sheepishly. "I've heard so many things about all of you!"

"Really?" Superboy asked, studying the girl. His brow furrowed, and he frowned. "Because we've never heard of you." He'd said it without meaning to be blunt, and he seemed to catch his mistake almost immediately. "Uh, I mean…"

"He means," Miss Martian continued, gripping Conner's bicep, "that we had no idea we were getting a new member! We should celebrate."

"Later." Kaldur glanced at Batman, and he stood straighter. "We have a mission."

* * *

_Holy shit this is short. I probably would have expanded it if it wasn't the first prompt I got, and thus I have a bunch more to complete. So I am not happy at all with this, mostly because I'm usually more original with my prompts. However, writing team introductions is pretty cut and dry. They either come to meet and get to know the team, or they're automatically thrown into a mission. I figured that Donna would have been told about the Team by Diana beforehand, and Donna was just dying to join for like, ever. But Diana, I'm p sure is like... reluctant to put any children in danger? I always got this feeling that she was entirely comfortable with the idea of the team in the first season. _

_You're probably wondering why Kaldur is so withdrawn here. If it was anyone's point of view, it would be Kaldur's. The reasoning is that I find Donna to be hopelessly confusing due to her continuity snarl of a backstory. She's about thirteen here (and about M'gann's height if that helps you get a mental image, bc I described her as tall and lanky), and she's not actually Diana's sister in this. Magic clone might be better, but gosh clones and Young Justice. And so, I'll leave the rest up to imagination, because I have a shitload of other prompts to do. _


End file.
